Bad Moon: BTR style
by HalfwayHeart1342
Summary: "His breathing stopped short as his friend's in front of him was increasing greatly. "K-Ken…dall… elp…me." The devil cursed boy whimpered hoarsely as his voice began to change along with his appearance." "Run."The beast said".Ya crappy summery plz review!
1. Prologue

Bad Moon: BTR style

Prologue

_His mind was blank as his transformation started. The young boy tore at his dark, cotton cloths desperately trying to remove them as they seemed to have been burning him and tighten against his smooth flesh. Once his cloths were ripped enough, he fell to his knees and let out a loud cry of excruciating pain. The teen fidgeted violently as his mouth opened wide and long, sharp fangs grew over his original canines. His eyes soon morphed from a light brown into a dusty yellow/gold color. Three other boys watch helplessly in the corner of their apartment 2J; fear in their eyes as they witness the scariest and heart racking sight of their life. _

_The taller blonde boy's green eyes were wide and frozen much like a dear in front of headlights. His breathing stopped short as his friend's in front of him was increasing greatly. "K-Ken…dall… elp…me." The devil cursed boy whimpered hoarsely as his voice began to change along with his appearance. Kendall could only let out an unknown noise and huddled closer to the Hispanic boy named Carlos. _

_Every inch of James David Diamond was on fire now. His head, body, legs, arms, hands, everywhere. His back popped up with a large cracking noise and he fell face first to the ground. James lifted his hand and intensively started to yell as he saw it grow longer and points breaking through the end of his finger tips. As this happened, his skin on his back departed and his bones started to reform; shoulders combining on top. The most he wanted to do was make it stop or try to tell his friends to get out of here. Last thing on his mind is to wake up to his friends dead because he had killed them while in his monster form._

_Blood trickled from his mouth as his newly forming fangs grew too big and bent out. Deathly bursts of agony shook the poor boy in an ungrateful manner and he seized onto his side; curling up uncomfortably. His hearing came clearer as his ears grew longer and arrowed to a direct point. The boy's skin on his face began to split as his skull grew narrower and started to form a small mussel which eased the pain of having too large of teeth puncturing his estuary. _

_Hair popped out of nowhere on James. He closed his eyes, trying his hardest to block out the feeling of his hunger raging and claws digging their way out of his finger tips. After a range of 30 seconds, James was almost completely covered in dark brown fur. His legs bent into a w, his hands had formed into large, long, fur covered human-like hands but with longer fingers. His back was arched greatly to look like he was Quasimodo, and he was too thin but shaggy so he'd count as a demented wolf. _

_James's cries and whimpers turned into growling and vicious yelps. He was still burning on the inside and his bones and other structures were still getting into place slowly. Lastly, his mussel stretched out quickly with his mouth wide open and a loud snap was heard as he collided his jaw to his upper teeth. The beast slowly got to its feet but stayed hunched over. Slight animal whimpers were heard as he kept his large wolf head down. _

_Kendall was the first of the three boys to speak. "James?" His voice was low and quiet. Kendall knew nothing of what James was like when he was a werewolf so he tried to keep distance. "James?" Logan, the shortest boy of the three, asked this time. Both of the boy's replies led to no response but a low blood curling growl. Kendall slowly stood up, back against the wall, and took a cautioned step forward to monster. "J-James buddy….can you hear me?" The teen wolf in front of him turned its head slowly to look at him. Golden eyes glared at him and blood seeped from the devil's mouth. "Run." The beast said before the it quickly flung itself around and lunged at the three teens in front of him, letting out a loud ear piercing howl. _

_Who knew someone so sweet and harmless could lead to an evil and savage killer. _

**(A/N) Ok this wasn't the greatest but to me I thought it was goodish. What do you guys think? Should I continue? Or leave it as it is. Review Review I need some answers! Gahhh ! haha**


	2. Late to a Date

Bad Moon: BTR Style

**Chapter 1: Running Late to a Date**

Bickering increased as a little fight took place in the middle of Apartment 2J; in the famous Palmwoods where the future famous lived. A short Hispanic teenager by the name of Carlos Garcia (craziest and always happy of the band), jumped away as another teen tried to grab him. The black haired, short, Caucasian boy, named Logan Mitchell ( known as the smarty of the group), lunged himself forward trying to get a hold of his favorite math book that was in the other's arms.

Two taller males watched on the sidelines while shaking their heads in pity of their craziness. The blonde's name was Kendall Knight. Kendall was the known leader in the boy band called Big Time Rush. He was hardest to get control over and had the mind of someone who'd never stop what they have started. He'd always make up these insane plans to either get what he wants or to prevent someone else from doing wrong.

The other boy that had beautiful, wavy brown hair that seemed to bring out his own personality. This boy's name is James Diamond. James is the more self absorbed one of the group, though don't be fooled by what you hear, he's always one on one with his three best friends. Never wants anything bad to happen to them, he thinks that he is the one to keep them safe and secure. James's intelligence isn't that great like Logan's but he does know what 2+2 is!

They continued to witness their best friends little, ehem, argument that soon went bigger. Carlos screamed loudly and took off towards the door, not wanting to be in Logan's presence. As a result, the slightly taller male chased after. "Carlos, give me my math book! GIVE IT!" Logan shrieked and continued to race after the stubby Latino. "NOOOOO!" Carlos bellowed and forcibly threw open the door, running at his fastest, down the long, lightened, hallway.

Kendall laughed as he and James watched the two idiots run out the door, not closing it. "Its funny how we got use to them." He shook his head smiling, then looked up slightly to see James's face having the same emotion. "Ya. Very!" James beamed at the shorter boy and then turned around to make his way to his and Kendall's room.

Kendall fallowed. "So you gunna get ready for your date tonight or what?" Blondie raised his eyebrow and then his face became blank when James smacked himself in the forehead. "Crap! I forgot I had a date with Veronica today! UG!" The tall boy dashed into the room and searched threw his closet/drawer. To his exuviate taste; he picked out his favorite black leather jacket, a white v-neck, jeans, and a normal velvet belt. Kendall watched from the door as James hurried himself, and his date cloths, into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

James quickly changed into his decided cloths and walked out with a ridiculous, but sexy, grin on his face. "Haha woow, trying to get yourself to look hotter now aren'tcha?" Kendall cooed with his normalish, creepy, but also heart loving laugh. "Suuureee," James laugh with Kendall, "now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pick up Veronica to go to our favorite restaurant. The Midnight Bite."

"What ever dude, go with your girliefriend and have fun." He replied before shooing the brunette out of the apartment. James rolled his eye as the door closed behind him. _Oh Kendall, your soooo generous. _The boy thought before making his way to the elevator. James pressed the down button and waited patiently for it to arrive. It soon did, doors opening, and he stepped inside. _Hm another day another dollar…..wow why am I thinking of such random things at the moment? Cuz that is totally not me! _

James shook his head oddly at the weird thought that randomly popped into his mind. The doors to the elevator opened and he stepped out. Walking through the lobby, James spied Carlos and Logan running around, Logan now holding a frying pan, and Carlos…well….still holding his book not giving it up. "James please help me! He won't hand my book over!"

Logan shouts as he scurries after Carlos. "Sorry mon ami, but I have a date which I'm not going to give up for your little bookie. So…deal with it yourself now goodbye!" Carlos laughs at the rejection and Logan glares at him.

James smiles before walking out of the lobby of the famous Palmwoods. The streetlamps lit up all the way up the road and only some flickered slightly. For living here for about a year now, usually it isn't this quiet and…deserted. James arched his eyebrow at the dead silence and stopped where he was to look around. No people. No cars. Just him and the lit up street in front of him.

There wasn't one single sound of a honking car a few miles away. Not really worrying about it, James shrugged it off as nothing and continued to his girlfriend's apartment that was just a few blocks away. His ears strained to hear any sort of motion as he made his way down the street. Still nothing. James' eyes flickered side to side, only to see no movement. But, to his surprise, he caught a glance of something large to his right, down an ally. It seemed to be making its way over to him.

James quickened his pace as he saw the thing start to run, on fours. Panic overwhelmed him when he heard the sound of heavy breathing, and large slaps on the ground behind him. He turned his head to see something much larger than him coming after him. It seemed to be some sort of monster that had a long snout and pointed ears. To him, it looked like a deformed wolf. The boy's eyes widen with fright and he begins to run as adrenaline strikes him. Beads of sweat run down his face when he could almost feel the breath of the creature on his neck. His heart begins to pound loudly as he ran down the street, and the fear in him only becomes greater when he hears the wolf coming closer, and closer.

Before he knew it, he was in total darkness.

He woke up a while later with a killer headache and his arm burning. James opened his eyes wider, noticing he was on the ground. He quickly got to his feet and looked around. No one was awake, it was still night. He let out a breath and looked at the time. 9:14. "Ah man I'm late!" James shrieks before running towards his girlfriend's house at full speed. Yet again, he was late to a date.

**Such a crappy ending I know, I know. I kind of rushed it even though I should have spent more time on it. Review your thoughts at the first Chapter! **


End file.
